Coming Home
by horsexxxloverxxx
Summary: Jake comes home, and Sam and him hit it off. Then Jake finds something out. As Sam and Jake grow closer....well you'll find out. Please Review!
1. Finding Out

17 year old Samantha Forester flew down the stairs. She was late for school. She grabbed an apple off the counter along with her truck keys. She threw on her shoes, and ran out the door. She paused a moment to look around, making sure that things were being done. Her parents, Gram, and the kids were away for two weeks, and Sam was in charge. She jumped in her truck and drove to school.

At school Sam jumped out of her truck just as the bell rang for classes to begin."Oh shit." Sam swore. She ran for History, not bothering to stop at her locker. She got into her seat just as Mrs. Ely was closing the door. She winked at Sam, and Sam smiled back. Mrs. Ely was her neighbour, and she knew Sam was running River Bend alone. As Sam spoke a whispered hello to her best friend Jen, and she finally found her History stuff in her backpack, she finally noticed the person standing next to Mrs. Ely.

"Jake." Sam whispered in Jen's ear. She hadn't seen him in 2 years, but he still had the same mustang eyes. Jen looked over her shoulder at Sam.

"No really." Jen smiled, and turned back as Mrs. Ely started to talk.

"Hello everyone. Today we have a special guest. My youngest son Jake." Mrs. Ely smiled as everyone clapped, and Jake nodded. She was so happy to have him back. She glanced at Sam for a moment and her smile got bigger. Sam seemed to be smiling a lot more than usual.

As Sam had rushed in Jake hadn't recognized her. He still didn't know it was her. He recognized Jen, and a couple others, but he couldn't find Sam. Until he took a good look at the girl that had come in late. "Sam." He choked out in a tiny whisper. Oh man she hot. No, bad Jake. Do NOT think that of your best friend. But she is pretty cute. Ok cute is okay, NOT hot!!!

Jake shook his head when he noticed he was talking to himself. Then his mom was introducing him. He smiled and nodded, but his eyes stayed of Sam. As he told some of the legends of his heritage he glanced away from Sam, only a few times. Soon the bell rang, and everyone started to get up. Exeapt Sam. She approached so slowly that you would think she was a snail. Jake pretended to ignore her, gathering up his papers, when Sam was close enough to hug, he turned around, and grabbed her, swinging her around. Sam started crying as she hugged him. Jake held onto her until her tears subsided.

"I'm sorry." Sam gasped. She pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"No problem Brat. If I was a girl, I might, I repeat might do the same thing." Jake smirked at her annoyed look. Soon that look turned to happiness.

"I'm so glad your back." Sam smiled giving him another hug, then she shrieked. "My next class.!" She started grabbing her books, that had fallen on the floor, until Mrs. Ely leaned down.

"Sam, I sent a note to your next two teachers. You have till lunch. Go catch up." Maxine nodded to Jake who was helping Sam pick up her stuff.

"Thanks Mrs. Ely." Sam gave her a one-armed hug, then Jake grabbed his hat, and they left the room, and decided to go to Sam's truck.

"Wow. You mean you haven't smashed it yet." Jake said looking at the blue truck.

"Hey! And no I haven't smashed it." Sam snapped jumping into the driver's seat. Jake jumped into the passengers seat, and they sat for a moment, both sort of ignoring each other, until Jake turned to look at Sam.

"Sam. I can't tell you how much I missed you." Jake mumbled. He didn't like showing feelings, but these feelings he would.

"Oh Jake. It's been hard without you." Sam said as she turned and was going to sit cross-legged until she remembered she wore a skirt.

"Sam..." Jake mumbled, then he leaned over and kissed her softly, running his hand across her cheek. Sam kissed back, and the kiss started heating up, before Jake pulled away.

"Sam...I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Jake said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jake. I couldn't want anything more." Sam said leaning over and kissing him again. She scouted over to sit in the middle, and Jake wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He rubbed her back, as she ran her hands through his hair, knocking his hat to the floor. Jake didn't mind. He was too busy. What they didn't know was that Mrs. Ely was looking out the window of the teacher's lounge, watching them.

Soon the lunch bell rang, and Jake and Sam hopped out. Jake put his arm's around her as they walked towards the school. They walked into the cafeteria and went over to sit with Jen, Kimmi, and Andrea.

"Hey girls." Sam said as Jake sat down ,and she sat on his lap. Jen eyed them weirdly, but she wasn't going to say anything to them right now. Kimmi and Andrea were looking at Sam jealously.

"Babe, I'm gonna go talk to my mom. okay? I will see you later." Jake whispered in Sam's ear, before lifting her off him, kissing her and walking out.

"Damn Sam, how come you always get the hot, older ones?" Andrea said with a hint of jealously, and Kimmi nodded. They hadn't been there when Sam and Jake were best friends. They didn't know.

"Guys, Jake and Sam have known each other since they were born." Jen said looking at their two friends. The two were known for hitting on every guy imaginable.

"So?" Kimmi said sarcastically.

"It means that I've known him forever. It just happened when he came home, we both have the same feelings." Sam said. She was getting a little angry.

"Okay Sammie, we get it." Andrea said. She didn't want Sam angry.

The bell rang for lunch over. The four girls gathered their stuff, and headed for Math.

After Jake had left them, he headed for his mom's classroom. He knocked on her door, and heard her say "Come in."

"Hey mom." Jake said walking in. His mom looked up with an angry look on her face. "What's wrong?" Jake asked, unaware that she was glaring at him.

"You." Maxine snapped. She stood, and kept glaring at him.

"What did I do?" Jake asked her. He was trying to stay calm.

"I tell you to go catch up with Sam, and all you do is look down her throat." Maxine snapped again walking around her desk to stand in front of her son.

"Mom listen, me and Sam have the same feelings. So what?" Jake had had enough. He got angry, and glared at his mother.

"Jake." His mom started, then stopped. Her face softened. "Your right. I shouldn't act like this. It's just that. Sam's been hurt so many times, and she won't tell her parents, so I'm the one who she tells." Maxine said giving her son a hug. Jake pulled back.

"Who hurt her?" He snarled angrily. He was going to kill whoever it was.

"Pretty much every guy in school." Maxine said. She had to stop her son, before he went on a rampage.

"Well then." Jake snapped, and started to walk out, before his mom's words stopped him.

"And you." Jake spun around.

"Me!?" He said. He was so surprised.

"Jake you left for college. You didn't know. Oh man. She didn't tell you." Maxine turned back to her desk. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"What?" He said. he walked towards his mother.

"Jake when you left. Sam was 15, single, and pregnant. With your child." Maxine said looking at the surprised and hurt in his eyes.

"What?" Jake was so surprised. Suddenly he remembered the night, two weeks before he left for college. He and Sam had gone for a picnic ride, and things had gone to far.

"Oh shit." He mumbled to himself.

"Jake honey, don't beat yourself up. The baby, is a girl. she looks sort of like you. Her name is Kaila. Exeapt everyone is to say she is Sam's younger sister." Maxine said. She saw hurt pass through her son's eyes.

"You mean.." Jake trailed off. He couldn't believe this. He shook his head, and the bell rang. Kids started walking into the classroom, so Jake turned and walked out.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Through the rest of her classes, Sam thought of Jake, the fact he was home, the fact he was her boyfriend, then she thought about Kaila. She shook her head. She was going to have to tell him about Kaila. Soon the last bell rang, and Sam rushed out to her truck, where Jake said he would be waiting. He was leaning against her truck, and as Sam drew closer she noticed that Jake was angry.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Sam asked leaning up to kiss him, but Jake turned away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake said glaring down into her eyes.

"Tell you what? Sam asked pulling away from him, and looking at him with hurt in her eyes.

"About Kaila." Jake spit out the name. He didn't have nothing against his daughter, but he would of liked to know about her. He watched as Sam pulled away and looked at him. Then suddenly tears started falling down her face. Jake reached foreword, and took her in his arms. He didn't mean to upset her. He held her close, until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Jake. I wanted to tell you, but I thought you would hate me." Sam gulped.

"Baby, I could never hate you. But why pretend she isn't yours?" Jake asked picking her up, and setting her in her truck.

"Because. After you left, people found out what we did. They didn't know I was pregnant, but I was labelled 'school bitch'. Then when I found out I was pregnant, I made an excuse that I was going to San Francisco for a year. Only Jen, your parents, Gram, and my parents know Kaila is mine." Sam gave a tiny giggle when Jake lifted her up.

"Sam, you don't need to hide it. I'm here now. We'll get through it together." Jake said after he walked around to the other side, and jumped in. He reached over, and Sam turned. He wrapped his arms around her back, and kissed her softly.

"Oh Jake. I'll try." Sam said softly, before starting the truck.

"Jake do you want me to drop you off at your place." Sam asked as they approached Three Ponies.

"Nah. I'll go with you. Mom says your runnin it alone for awhile." Jake said from under the stetson he had pulled over his eyes. Sam rolled her eyes, and soon they were driving over the bridge at River Bend.

"Baby wake up." Sam said loudly in Jake's ear as she parked the truck.

"What! Oh I'm awake." Jake said jumping up. He opened the door, and jumped out, and followed Sam, who was headed for the house. The stepped into the kitchen, and Sam walked over to the counter, and turning on the coffee maker.

"Be right back. I'm going to change." Sam said starting to head for the stairs, but Jake reached out and stopped her.

"What about me?" He asked innocently asked he leaned down and kissed her.

"You can sit here, don't move, and think about me." Sam said kissing him again, before pulling away, and sprinting up the stairs, before Jake could follow.

"Fine." Jake mumbled, sitting down at the table, and clasping his hands together. When the kettle shrilled and Sam still didn't come down, Jake went over, and shut it off. Then he heard Sam talking to someone, so he snuck up the stairs.

"Dad! Stop being so mean. Yes Jake's here. I don't care how much of an ass you think he is. He's MY boyfriend. Yes I know he's the father of my child, and yes he knows it. Damn Dad, just stop being so rude. It's nothing. We aren't going to do it again, so stop!" Sam was shouting. She threw her cell phone onto her bed, and started for the stairs. Jake had rushed back down them and was sitting patiently in a chair.

"Take long enough." Jake said sarcastically.

"Yeah I do." Sam snapped back, before pouring them each a coffee and then sitting down on Jake's lap.

"Baby. What's wrong? I heard everything." Jake whispered in her ear.

"You did? Oh Jake, my dad said that he doesn't want me around you, in case we…" She trailed off curling two of her fingers together. Jake nodded understanding.

"Baby we won't do that. You know we only would if we both 100 wanted to." Jake said kissing her neck. Sam moaned a little before answering.

"Yeah I know. It's just that he made a big deal outta it." Sam said turning around, and kissing his lips forcefully. Jake wrapped his hands around her lower back, supporting her on his lap. He kissed her back, and felt a shiver go through him, as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Ignore him. He just doesn't want you to get into trouble again. And I'll make sure we won't." Jake mumbled as he pulled away from her.

"Aye aye sir." Sam said before kissing him again. They sat there for a couple minutes before there was a knock at the door. Sam groaned, but went to open it, Jake behind her, with his hands on her hips.

"Hello Samantha. Jake it's good to see you again." Sheriff Ballard said standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sheriff." Sam said smiling at him. Jake nodded his head and gave a cowboy smile.

"Listen Sam. Can I come in. There's some stuff I wanna talk to you about." The Sheriff spoke, looking at Sam with a worried expression. Sam and Jake stepped away from the door, allowing Sheriff Ballard to come in and sit at the kitchen table. Sam poured him a coffee, then sat beside Jake, who had sat across from the Sheriff.

"What's there to talk about?" Sam asked leaning foreword a little.

"Well Samantha, I know you have them herd mustangs on your property right? Yeah, well anyway Linc Scolum feels that it's unfair for you to own a herd of mustangs, and not have to pay trespass fees for them all for the past five years. I'm just doin my job, by coming and telling ya." Sheriff Ballard rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself as Sam burst out laughing.

"Okay this time he's gone over the edge. We don't own them. We are protecting them from men like Linc." Sam snorted with laughter. Jake had to grab her to keep her from falling off her chair.

"I know, I just wanted to come over here, so that I have proof I told you." Sheriff Ballard said taking the last gulp of his coffee, and standing up.

"Yeah. Well it really wasn't worth the gas." Sam said standing up, and holding the door for him.

"Oh well. I didn't take the car." Sheriff Ballard said nodding towards the hitching post. Jinx stood dosing in the late afternoon sun.

"Oh! You rode Jinx." Sam said excitedly and ran out the door, and down the steps. She went over to Jinx, and gave him a hug. She loved any horse she had ever worked with.

"Yeah, well the boy was getting fat." Sheriff Ballard chuckled. He walked over to Sam and his police horse. Jake followed behind the two of them.

"I noticed." Sam said giving Jinx's belly a pat. The big gelding turned his head and looked Sam in the eye.

"Well I better be off. Talk to both of you later." Sheriff Ballard said mounting Jinx, and loping over the bridge.


	3. Day Alone

Next morning Sam awoke, and smiled. She remembered that Jake was home. She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. As she ate breakfast, she remembered the night before. She and Jake had watched movies, and talked until midnight, before Jake had to head home.

_"Soarin! Flyin! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach." _Sam's cell phone rang, scaring her out of her daydream.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Jakes voice made Sam sigh.

"Hey."

"How you doin?"

"Fine. Would be better if you were here though." Sam smiled as she put her plate in the sink.

"Okay then baby, I'm on my way." Jake said hanging up the phone.

Sam set her phone on the table, and smiled to herself. She ran upstairs, and changed into her skimpiest bikini. She heard a knock at the door, and she ran down stairs to answer it.

"Hey baby." Jake said stepping in, and not taking in what she was wearing, kissed her. He ran his hands along her back ,and noticed that he could feel a lot of skin. He pulled back to stare at her.

"Umm...wow baby." Jake stuttered. He wanted to take it off. But her father's voice rang in the back of his mind.

"What'cha think. I thought maybe we could go swimming in my new pool." Sam said leaning against him.

"I don't got a bathing suit." Jake said slipping his arms around her lower back.

"I think there's an extra one in the guest room." Sam said sliding away from him, and running for the stairs.

Jake followed her, rolling his eyes as he hyperness.

Sam laughed to herself. She opened the door, and walked into the guest room. She walked over to a six drawer dresser and opened one of the drawers. Jake walked in behind her, and ran his hands over her back as she searched for the bathing suit.

"Awe hah." Sam said pulling out a Speedo. She burst out laughing as she felt Jake's sharp intake of breath, and she turned as he backed away from her.

"No." Jake spun and ran out the door. Sam ran after him, laughing hysterically. Jake ran down the steps, and out the door. He ran towards the back of the house, not knowing that the pool was back there. He ran around a corner, and jumped onto the deck. He slowed as he saw he was trapped. Sam ran towards him, and tackled him, sending both of them into the water. Jake came up sputtering. Sam came up behind him, and put the Speedo on his head.

"Too bad. You should of been wearing it." Sam said laughing, and swimming a circle around him.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Jake said leaping in the water, and grabbing her waist. They swam in circle's together for a few minutes, before Jake jumped out of the water and walked over to a beach chair.

Sam floated in the water, watching him for a few moments, as he pulled off his soaking wet t-shirt.

"What?" Jake asked when he noticed Sam watching him.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Sam said swimming over, and pulling herself out of the pool and onto Jake's lap. "About you."

"Ah. I see." Jake said wrapping his arms around Sam, and pulling her close.

"Yeah." Sam said leaning back against Jake's muscular chest. She sighed, and closed her eyes. She felt Jake's hands caressing her stomach, and Sam smiled slightly.

Jake stroked her stomach as he held her close. He thought about a lot of things. He remembered how he had left Sam before. This time he wouldn't leave no matter what. He pulled her closer, and Sam gave a little grunt.

"Sorry baby." Jake said softly in her ear.

Sam shivered ad he breathed into her ear." No problem." Sam turned slightly, and captured his lips with hers. Jake ran her hands up her back, and ran his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance, which Sam quickly gave him. They were wrapped in each other for about 5 minutes when a cough interrupted them. Sam whirled, standing up, and Jake jumped up behind her. Jen and Darrel stood acwardly on the pool deck.

"Hi guys! I didn't no you were coming over." Sam said pasting a smile on her face, and walking towards them. She was faintly aware at what she was wearing, and that Jakes hands were still on her hips. She felt totally embarrassed, and she figured at what it had probably looked like they were about to do.

"We can see that." Darrel said winking at Sam, as he looked her up and down. Jake saw what he was doing, and quickly stepped beside Sam, wrapping his arms around her. Darrel took at step back as Jake shot him a glare that said 'don't even think of it.'

"Hey man. Haven't seen you in forever." Darrel said trying to make small talk, even though he looked truly embarrassed to have interrupted them.

"Yeah. Great to see you." Jake said stepping in front of Sam, and giving Darrel a high five. Sam walked over to Jen, who quickly pulled her away.

"What do you think you were doing!" Jen hissed in Sam's ear.

"What do you mean. We weren't doing anything." Sam said. She glared at Jen. She knew that Sam wouldn't do anything stupid.

"If we hadn't showed up, I know what you would have ended up doing. Even if you meant to or not. Your lucky it was us, and not your dad that found you." Jen said looking Sam in the eye.

Sam sucked in a breath. "Dad? He isn't even here." Sam said looking at Jen sharply.

"Yeah he is. They came home early. He was in the house with the rest of them when he got here." Jen said. Sam spun away from Jen, and ran towards Jake. She grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him away, over by the lawn chair.

"Jake. My dad's back. He can't know your here. Especially when I'm wearing..." Sam trailed off looking down at her skimpy bikini. Jake smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders.

"Baby. Take it easy..." Jake started, leaning down to kiss her when a voice interrupted him.

"Samantha Ann!" Wyatt yelled storming towards Sam and Jake. Jen and Darrel jumped down behind the deck to hide.

"Daddy!" Sam shrieked pulling away from Jake and running to her dad, giving him a big hug. "I didn't know you were coming home early." Sam said. She hoped that the fact she was still damp that her dad thought they had been just swimming.

"Yeah Sam. After I talked to you on the phone, I figured we had better come home." Wyatt said looking over Sam's shoulder the glare at Jake.

"If I had known you were coming home, I would have made you the best lunch I can ever make." Sam babbled. She was trying to keep her dad's attention on her.

"It's okay Sam. You didn't need to. We ate at Clara's." Wyatt said stepping away from Sam to look at her.

"We were swimming, since it's so hot. But since everyone's here I think I'll go change and see everyone." Sam said running for the house.

Jake turned and grabbed his t-shirt that was still damp, and pulled it on. He grabbed his stetson that he had thrown onto a chair, and pulled it low over his eyes.

"Well I better go." Jake said slowly and surely to Wyatt.

"You better but since you are here, and seem to think that you're going to help Sam overcome the teasing then I guess you might as well see your daughter." Wyatt said the last word venomously and Jake took a step back.

"Yeah." Jake said and the two men walked towards the house, keeping as much space as possible between them.


	4. Authors Note

Guys I need help! I am really stuck...plz give me some ideas!!!


	5. Kaila

**Kaila**

Sam jogged into the house, and ran up the stairs, she closed her door, and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Then before she left, Sam grabbed her camera on a second thought and ran out her door, and down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Sam smiled as she saw Kaila sitting in her high chair, swinging a spoon. Cody sat beside her, being a year older, he didn't have much more manners. He held a spoon and was banging it on his high chair.

"Momma!" Kaila cried as Sam walked into the room. Sam pulled Kaila out of her high chair, and hugged her tight.

"I missed you." Sam said swinging Kaila around.

"Me too." Kaila said. She hung onto Sam's shoulder length red hair.

Jake walked into the kitchen, and saw Sam holding a small girl.

_'Thats my daughter. Wow she's really cute.'_

Jake smiled, as Sam saw him, and walked over to him. She held Kaila in her arms, and the little girl was watching Jake with big brown eyes. Jake smiled at Sam, and held his hands out to hold her. As Kaila fussed a little, the three of them went outside to talk alone. Wyatt watched them closely from the window.

"Sam. She's beautiful." Jake said once as they walked over the bridge. He held onto Kaila, and watched her closely. Her big brown eyes mirrored his, but her light red hair mirrored Sam. She was the best of both of them.

"I know. She's one of the best things in my life." Sam said as they walked.

"Sam. I am so sorry. But I'm here now. I won't leave you again. I promise." Jake said taking his free hand, and grabbing Sam's. Sam stopped, and turned to him.

"Jake I know. I know you'll be here. But my dad...he won't want you around here." Sam said. She nodded towards River Bend.

"Sam. I know. We'll get through this." Jake said. Sam sighed, and walked into his chest. The three of them stood in the hug, until Kaila fussed and shouted.

"Horsie!" Sam turned, and saw the Phantom standing above them. Sam smiled at Jake. Jake didn't hold her back, but he wished she wouldn't go.

"I'll be right back." Sam said turning away and walking towards the stallion who stood on a ledge above her.

WITH JAKE:

"Daddy?" Kaila said watching Jake as he watched Sam walked up the hill. He swung his head to look at Kaila. She was holding a small crumpled photo. Jake looked closely and saw it was a picture of him sitting on Witch. He remembered Sam insisting on taking the photo.

"Yeah. That's me." Jake said. Kaila smiled, and reached out, grabbing his Stetson. She pulled it off but it was too hard for her to hold, and she dropped it. Her face scrunched up like Sam's did when she was about to cry. Jake leaned down and grabbed the hat, setting it on Kaila's head, but it was too big, and fell over her face. Kaila giggled at Jake lifted it off.

"Down down." Kaila insisted. Jake set her on the ground, and Kaila tottered around him, still holding onto his hand with one of her tiny hands. In the other hand she held the picture of Jake. They walked around until Kaila sat on a rock and closed her eyes. Jake picked her up, and held her as she drifted off to sleep.

WITH SAM:

Sam walked up towards the Phantom. The silver stallion stood watching Sam walk towards him. As she drew closer she saw his eyes flicker behind her towards Jake and Kaila farther down the hill.

"Hey boy." Sam said quietly. She held her hand out, and the stallion extended his muzzle into her hand. Suddenly he snorted. Zanzibar spun and galloped away. Sam turned, and smiled as she saw Jake and Kaila bonding. Sam pulled out the camera she had in her pocket, and snapped pictures until she saw Kaila, start to fall asleep.

TOGETHER:

Sam walked down the hill and tapped Jake on the shoulder.

"Come on. She's tired after everything that's happened." Sam whispered, and hand in hand with Jake holding Kaila they walked back towards the house, like a real family as she sun set in the landscape behind them.


	6. Facing School

The next morning Sam woke up early so she went out and looked after Ace and Tempest, before coming back inside. Gram was making Sam a hearty breakfast before Sam went to school.

"So is Jake driving you?" Grace asked as she set the bacon and eggs in front of Sam.

"Yeah, and Kaila is coming with us. Jake is going to spend the day with her, then they are picking me up after school. Jake's going to come get me from his mom's class." Sam said. She was a little scared that Jake would bring Kaila in.

"But whenever Kaila sees you she yells 'mom' where is Kaila going to be?" Grace asked. She didn't really think Sam would give away that Kaila was hers.

"With him." Sam said looking up at Gram. She could see it register on her face, as Grace sat down across from Sam.

"Are you sure your ready? Jake didn't pressure you into it did he?" Grace asked. She had respect for the boy, but after what happened her respect went down a few notch's.

"No he didn't pressure me, and yes I'm ready. I won't be fighting it alone. I'll be with Jake. Together." Sam said forcefully looking her Gram in the eye.

"Okay Sam. Be careful." Gram said before standing up, and going upstairs to have a shower. Sam finished eating, and set her plate in the sink. She walked into the living room. Kaila was sitting in her playpen. Sam picked her up, and took her upstairs, and changed her into her pink outfit. Then Sam carried Kaila downstairs, and grabbed her baby bag, making sure everything was in it.

There was a honk as Jake's truck drove over the bridge and into the ranch yard. Sam walked out the door, carrying Kaila, her baby bag, and her car seat. Jake hopped out of his truck and took the car seat from Sam. He set it in the middle of his truck before turning back around and taking the baby bag. He watched as Sam buckled Kaila in the car seat, and he quickly understood how to use it. After Kaila was buckled in, Jake leaned foreword and kissed Sam on the mouth.

"Hey." He smiled as he pulled back, and helped her into the truck. He handed her the baby bag, and Sam set it on the floor in front of her. Jake walked around and got into his side of the truck. He backed out and drove towards Darton High.

"So Sam. What did your dad say?" Jake asked as they drove. Kaila sat sleeping contently between them. Sam glanced out the window seeing if she could spot the Phantom but she didn't see him, so she turned to look at Jake.

"He was mad. But I explained it was better for Kaila if you were around. He seemed to agree with that." Sam said quietly as they drove along.

"Good. I couldn't bear it if he banned me." Jake said glancing over at Sam and smiling, before looking back at the road. Then he glanced at Kaila. He felt happy and complete with Sam and Kaila beside him. He felt like a real family.

Sam was thinking the same thing as she watched Jake drive the truck, and Kaila sleeping between them. They looked like a real family.

Jake pulled up at Darton High, and Sam kissed him and Kaila before hopping out and running towards Jen who was standing by the doors, waiting for her.

"Was that Jake driving you?" Jen asked surprised. After Sam, Jake, and Wyatt had gone inside yesterday, Jen and Darrel had snuck back to his car and drove away. They had figured after that encounter Jake wouldn't be at River Bend any time soon.

"Yeah. Dad let up...a little." Sam said. Just then the bell rang. Sam and Jen walked to their lockers which were side-by-side before going in opposite directions to their first class. Jen towards Advanced Calculus and Sam towards Journalism, where Sam was editor in chief of the newspaper.

Sam walked into the classroom, and took a seat at her snazzy desk in the corner. Sam loved being editor. Since RJay had graduated Sam had been editor and in the 2 years as editor, the newspaper was about as good as it could possibly be.

"Hey Sam, here's my article." A girl named Chelsea said, handing Sam a paper. Sam smiled and took the paper. It was the latest news column.

"Thanks Chelsea." Sam said sliding the paper into the finished article file.

As Sam walked out of Math, she headed straight for the parking lot. She saw a lot of people in the parking lot, before she spotted Jake, holding Kaila. They were standing by his truck.

"Jake!" Sam called walking towards them. Then Sam saw Kaila spot her. She braced herself for what was coming.

"Mommy!" Kaila screeched.


	7. Horrible Turn Of Events

_**Previously On Coming Home:**_

_As Sam walked out of Math, she headed straight for the parking lot. She saw a lot of people in the parking lot, before she spotted Jake, holding Kaila. They were standing by his truck._

_"Jake!" Sam called walking towards them. Then Sam saw Kaila spot her. She braced herself for what was coming._

_"Mommy!" Kaila screeched._

_**Now On With the Story:**_

People stopped and turned in the direction of the cry. They saw a little girl that some recognized as Sam's little sister toddling towards Samantha. A couple people shook there heads and continued on. But the people who had also seen Jake standing by a car watched. A few sniggered and whispered to each other.

Sam smiled broadly at Jake and walked to pick up Kaila.

"How's momma's big girl. Did she have fun with daddy today?" She knew that people could hear her. They would have to be deaf not to. She had talked pretty loudly.

"Fun fun! I rode a big horsie again! Den we got ice cream!" Kaila babbled in her baby voice way.

"Really. Now that sounds like fun. Maybe mommy should of come with you." Sam said as they started walking towards Jake. Most of the people had left, but a few remained, waiting for rides. Daisy walked close by Sam, and hissed in her ear as they passed each other.

"Slut."

Sam almost tripped, but Jake caught her, and Kaila before either could fall.

"It's okay. Ignore her." Jake whispered in Sam's ear before hositing Kaila up and into her carseat.

"I know. It's just..." Sam trailed off. She relized that her heart didn't care what other's said. As long as she had Jake. Sam grabbed his arm and spun him around and kissed him. She put her whole love,heart, and soul into the kiss. Jake kissed her back, and their tongues danced together. They finally came up for air and Sam leaned into him, looking up into his eyes.

"Jake. I don't care what they say. Because there jealous. They don't have you. I do. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you, Kaila, my family, horses." Sam said.

Jake smiled down at her. "Your the luckiest girl in the world alright. And your the only girl for me." He leaned down and kissed her again.

Suddenly someone grabbed Sam and whipped her around. Standing in front of her were a few of Daisy's followers.

"Well I guess it was true. Nerdy Samantha is the slut in this town. I mean the rest of us didn't go and get pregnant with a college man at 15. The rest of us are clean, while you Samantha...there's no words to describe how bad you wish you would of kept your little secret's hidden. Your going to have a life of hell for the next 4 months." A girl named Carla said and the rest sniggered and they all ran off before Sam or Jake could reply.

"Sam. Ignore them." Jake said trying to wrap his arm's around her, but Sam shrugged him off and got in the truck. She buckled herself in, then crossed her arm's around herself and looked out the window. She saw Jen getting into Ryan's mercedes and sighed. Jen didn't have to worry about what people said. Ryan was only a year older than them. No one said sniggering comments about them. Only Sam. Just because she was dating a college guy. I mean most people thought that if someone was dating a college guy then they should be worshiped. But no, just because Sam at a child meant that she was a whore. A slut.

Sam heard Jake get into the driver's seat. He buckled up and started the truck without a word. Sam turned and looked out the window as they drove. She could hear Jake and Kaila talking, but she didn't register what they were saying.

Sam felt tears roll down her face as she watched Calico Mountain's go by. As they got closer to River Bend, Sam looked out towards where the Phantom's hidden valley was. Suddenly she needed to go see him. She needed his comfort. As they drove over the River Bend bridge, Sam finally turned to Jake.

"Can you watch Kaila. I want to go for a ride." She said. Jake nodded. He figured he knew where she was going.

"Be careful." He said softly to Sam as she opened the door to get out. Sam turned and smiled at him.

"I will. Kaila's pony is in the stable if you want to give her a ride." Sam said before running towards the barn. Jake took Kaila into the house so she could have a drink before riding. He knew that Sam's family was out for the day, because Grace had told him that Wyatt was out with the ranch hands for the day and Brynna was in Washington. Grace was taking Cody with her to see Sweetheart.

"Tempest." Kaila said. She was looking out the window. Jake looked out too. He saw Sam hopping bareback onto a black filly. She wore a cloth halter. For a moment Jake thought back to the day of Sam's accident. This looked exactly the same exeapt Sam was older, and the horse was Tempest not Blackie. Suddenly Jake felt a sudden urge to follow her. Make sure she was safe. He took Kaila out the barn where she showed him her grey pony Cloud.

After he helped Kaila tack up Cloud, and mount. He quickly saddled Ace, and tied Cloud's leadline to Ace's saddle. Then they set out, walking towards the Phantom's valley. As they drew closer, Jake still couldn't see Tempest or Sam, but he followed Tempest's hoofprints.

"Are we donna go see Phantum?" Kaila asked as she looked up at Jake who looked down quickly. Sam must have shown Kaila the horse, and where he lived.

"Maybe." Jake said. He saw Kaila smile a big grin at him so he had to smile back.

They were near the valley entrance when they heard a horse scream. Jake heard Sam scream too. He leapt off Ace, and told Kaila to get down. He untied Cloud from Ace, incase either bolted. Then he sat Kaila on a rock and told her not to move for any reason. Kaila nodded and sat. She knew there was something important going on. Jake ran towards the entrance. He saw Tempest come flying backwards out of the valley, Sam clinging to her neck. A buckskin mare came charging out after them. Jake recognized her as the new lead mare Sam had told him about. She had her ears flattened against her head, teeth bared.

Tempest reared and Sam clung to her neck. She dropped both reins, and held onto the black mane that swirled around her. Sam watched as the buckskin kept coming. She saw a flash of white as Zanzibar lunged at the buckskin. He shoved her sideways and swung around to stop her from getting at Sam. Tempest kept going higher. She didn't know what was going on. She was only young. Sam could feel herself slipping at Tempest stood straight up and down. She heard someone cry out to her, and saw Jake standing near Tempest's head, trying to get her down. Suddenly one of Tempest's hind legs slipped and she went over backwards. To Sam it happend in slow motion. All she saw was ground rushing up to meet her, black mane, and incredible pain in her spine before everything went black.


	8. Losing Her

Jake sat, his head in his hands. He could hear the sound of doctors and other people around him. He could hear Brynna crying beside him, and Wyatt talking in a low voice. He knew Grace was sitting on the other side of Wyatt, looking at a photo of Sam. He kept hearing Sam's scream as Tempest went over. He remembered how he had run to Sam's side. He remembered Kaila's reaction.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Sam!" Jake yelled running towards the downed horse and rider. Tempest struggled to get up, and finally she did. Jake could see that she only had scratches. Tempest shook, and galloped away. Jake knew she would go home. He turned to Sam, who lay unconsious on the ground._

_"Sam. Oh god Sam. Please wake up. Please." Jake begged. He checked her over, and noticed she had a broken right arm, and he figured her left ankle was fractured. _

_"Mommy? What's wrong with mommy?" Oh no. He had forgotten about Kaila. He turned slightly and saw Kaila standing behind him. Tear's were streaming down her face._

_"She's hurt. Now Kaila. Is Ace and Cloud still here?" Jake asked looking at Kaila, wishing she hadn't seen this accident._

_"Ace is. Cloud went home." Kaila said quietly. Jake sighed. He turned back to Sam, who was still unmoving._

_"Sam sweetie. We'll be right back." Jake could feel his own tears in his eyes. He stood and turned. He grabbed Kaila and swung her on Ace._

_"Are we leaving mommy?" Kaila asked as Jake swung up behind her, and turned Ace towards River Bend._

_"We'll be right back. She'll be fine."_

"Jake." Grace said and Jake looked up. She was standing in front of him.

"We don't blame you. You did nothing. We believe you. I know you may think we blame you, but we don't. She'll pull through, I know it." Grace said sitting beside Jake and putting a hand on his knee. Jake could feel his tears welling in his eyes.

**Sam's POV:**

Sam couldn't see through the fog. She kept having flashes of black mane and white hair. She wondered what it was. Then she heard a whinny. She squinted threw the fog, trying to see the horse. She recognized the whinny.

"Zanzibar. Where are you?" Sam called out. She could see the outline of the white horse. She ran to him and wrapped her arm's around his neck.

"Oh Zanzibar. What happened?" Sam pulled back and looked into the stallion's eyes. She was suprised at what she saw. She watched as she saw image's of her family, Kaila, Ace, Tempest, his valley, and Jake. She knew what he was telling her. She needed to come back. Sam gaspe dan dreached out for him, as the Phantom disappeared into the fog. She cried out for her family. Suddenly she tripped. She lay on her stomach, as suddenly she saw a white light.

"No!" She screamed and tried to get up, tried to move, but she couldn't. She didn't want to die. She wasn't ready to.

**Jake's POV:**

"Oh no. Dear god no." Jake groaned and wrapped his hands around his knees. He could feel Sam leaving and he couldn't stand it. He could feel Grace's hand on his shoulder, and Brynna hugging him. He heard Wyatt groan too, and he knew he could feel the same thing. Suddenly the pain eased, and Jake could feel her again. He knew she was alive. Then a bang happened as the dor slammed open and Jen, and her parents, ran into the room. Brynna and Grace stood and went to Lila who hugged themn both. Luke and Wyatt went and talked in a corner, while Jen walked over to Jake, who was still white from what had just happened.

"Oh Jake. I felt it too. She was almost gone." Jen collasped in the chair beside him and wrapped her arm's around herself.

"Mrs.Forster's family?" A nurse walked out and Wyatt, Brynna, Grace, Jake, and Jen's family walked over to the nurse.

"Samantha suffered a bad concussion, a broken right elbow, and a fractured left ankle. When we were doing surgery because she had bleeding in her brain, we almost lost her. But she came back, and right now we are keeping her in sleep mode, until we feel it is safe for her to come out. We figure we will need to keep her here for a least a week, probably more." The nurse smiled at them all and returned through the swinging doors.


End file.
